User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW WIKIA!!!!! KANPAI!!!!!!!! Kai-De-Avalon 22/12/2013 18:05PM GMT Amazed Yo Wyv, Sorry I took so long to get back to you, the last week has been a bit hectic. Dragon Shrine looks amazing man, I can really see the work you've put into it. Looks to me like you've got a plan for where you want everything. Can't wait to see what you're going to be making on here and it looks like you're set up for a few different storylines already. Congrats on going public man, I reckon you're going to be getting a lot a visitors soon. User:Kai-De-Avalon: The Frozen Wanderer 07:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YO!! Nice place you got here.... +_+ Be a shame if a.... God of trolls..... entered it..... +_+ BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But in seriousness.... nice place you got here man! I think I'll start reading the things and maybe participate if you'd have me :3 Ferno out~ 12:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi SupZebul (talk) 12:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The color scheme is annoying, but not unbearable like images with watermarks So before we start discussing have you ever watched Seiken Tsukai no world breakZebul (talk) 08:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) That is to bad the Sakka race is kinda based on it, but I am having some problem what is the difference between appearance and biology and how do I write in details because my only fanon skill is to make anytyoe of thing from one manga/anime fit into a another one not write details about itZebul (talk) 08:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you can help me if I told you my attempt minus overall strength that is a secretZebul (talk) 09:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so starting with appearance as I tried to make the picture fit Sakka is a race on the caliburn island where they are pretty much nobels and gentlemens and stuff. Zebul (talk) 10:19, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Should we really have that nude part Zebul (talk) 10:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah okay what about biology?Zebul (talk) 11:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I think I might need to fanon HakiZebul (talk) 11:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) good but this haki abiltity is unique to the sakka and it is about how haki has different properties some have flame other have water someone even weapon and by infusing these haki in their swords the swords kickasses I know I hate infoboxesZebul (talk) 07:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) This is awesome! The ending you set is already making me sad. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 05:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC)otaku Thanks for your comment wyvern ^_^ Dude Wild Hunt is gonna be a huge success! I can see it being the one piece of (remember when I mentioned us being the next big 3) out of our "big three". And I can't wait to read it on lunch day a few years from now. Be sure to send me volume one, if you want to keep your (insert evil laugh) life, muhahahahahaha! Sorry Sorry Bout Last Night I fell a sleep while reading Btw I'm on Chat if ya wanna hang out I Am what I Am… So Please Call me Freq-E. 22:19, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bro I'm glad you enjoy the Suprise anyways in to pressing matters WE MUST PLAY XENOVERSE TOGETHER I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SSJ4 GOKU IS IN IT AND SSJ4 GOGETA AS WELL AS VEGITO AND BROLY AND BARDOCK ARE IN IT WE MUST UNLICK THEM Hello Wyvern about my ban on seaoffool wikia Thank you Rukiryo block me on Shipoffool wikia so am unable respond to there at there very least please convince rukiryo 13th to wait for a respond from me before taking action they should do same to other at least if the person had not respond a week or two and not hearing about the warning until now is true probably because I wasn't editing on wikia that time if i was on a wikia i would know about it right away About Rukiryo I had a conflict with rukiryo so many time after that i decide to do anything not get ban but this was unacceptable i was not even aware they gave me a warning as i was not on wikia and also Rukiryo block me on OnePiece Fanon wikia i admit that block was justified but not the one in seaoffool wiki and shipoffool wikiaCdswalkthrough (talk) 02:08, December 10, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 02:08, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Merry X-Mas to you as well bro I also hope you enjoy your holidays, on a brighter note these past few days have been nothing but excellent for me so I'm 100% sure nothing can get me down as I finally managed to resolve all my pent up anger and disappointment --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) hello can you respond Cdswalkthrough (talk) 12:19, April 1, 2017 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 12:19, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for responding Rukiryo Block me from ship of fool wiki with no good reason it was when I tried to message you about my block on seaoffool wiki and fix it up after I conflict with him at OnePiece Fanon wiki and block me his and it was right thing for him do but not for ship of fool wiki may ask you to unblock me from ship of fool wiki i did not do anything wrong in that wiki all i did is just message you about seaooffool wiki block and he tried to revert message to you it revert back by the founder of shipoffool if remeber correctly so please do something about Cdswalkthrough (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hello please respond Cdswalkthrough (talk) 12:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 12:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Could you please respond I'm tired of waiting Cdswalkthrough (talk) 22:51, April 7, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 22:51, April 7, 2017 (UTC) No that doesn't mean Rukiryo has any right to block me from shipoffool wikia something of the Thing you said are true and would tried to heed your advice I did do anything wrong there and I not that stupid and I know my fault well but Rukiryo Block me when I tried to talk to you on your talk page on Shipoffool Wikia and I would have tell you this on shipoffool wiki but I could not so I have to talk to you here and my block from seaoffool wikia is so sudden so i need to explain myself Cdswalkthrough (talk) 13:34, April 8, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 13:34, April 8, 2017 (UTC) If you can not do anything and beside 999 year is insane I might as well wait for my block to end and I just simply do devil fruit edit on ship of fool wiki but one my block shipoffool was wrong and also he should not just block me for that I at least I know and it was so sudden that i was block from seaoffool wiki because I was not on the wiki Rukiryo is to harsh on me and he should realize he need to fair at time I did not ignore I just didn't get the chance to look at it if there nothing you can do just convince him to lower my block to 2 year or longer or lift the block i did do much on that wiki but I probably with just do devil fruit if i feel like it and tell him this that I don't intend on take advantage generosity I don't know how you will convince the other but they should be fair to any editorCdswalkthrough (talk) 12:24, April 9, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 12:24, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Shinju First and Foremost Happy New Year Bro, And regarding Shinju I see no problem with him being included in the Tournament.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 04:46, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Yo Your Never a pain bro, sorry I didn't get to this earlier was at work but as for how I'm doing I have no complains other that My precious Kell-Bell isn't home for me to snuggle but other than that I'm great.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Whelp, I'm Active right now so Responding to ya aint a problem Bro, BTW how are you today I already spoke with Cres so now it's your turn.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 20:24, January 8, 2017 (UTC) We're Basically in the same boat then Lol btw i'm on chat if ya wanna hang--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 20:28, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Yonko THATS SOUNDS FREAKING AMAZING MAN I WANNA SEE IT HAPPEN NOW I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT +++++++________+++++++ --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 00:00, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Discord Could you get on Discord? Your geeky lil bro, otaku! Zerishishi! http://wild-hunt-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Aeacus_Prime ~ This geeky lil bro ~ Prepare your buttcheecks http://wild-hunt-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aeacus_Prime eveningCaring16 (talk) 01:26, April 28, 2017 (UTC) why do you think silly! haven't seen high or tail from ya so i came to bug you here, need i remind you that you still have pizza floating about? Caring16 (talk) 16:55, April 28, 2017 (UTC) yea i get where you coming from, though i'd say eat chocolate but i don't have any myselfm though if you want we can always get on chat here or my place to chat with you and cers, though i have good/bad news. my mom is gonna be leaving tonight till tomorrow, not sure what i think bout that but it;s gonna be that way in june so miss caring gonna have to suck up and deal with it, in other news its raining here, hope the sun is out where you at, i think that's the one thing that lifts spirits is the sun, it made me feel wonderful last weekend, anyhoot i decided to drop by here so yea ttylCaring16 (talk) 18:11, April 28, 2017 (UTC) i know i posted once already but i was snooping around your wikia and i gotta say awesome, :) Caring16 (talk) 02:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) it's nothing life or death, my mom just dating someone and isn;t home allot anymore, and in june they going to Boston, so it's going to be weird them being gone, ugh you so lucky we got rain so much that water in the basement, also well i you and Cerc are spending time together, hope you got him inside, hope we can chat on here or my wikia, anyway i like how you got caterloged everything in orderish, sorry for confusing you didn;t mean too, anyhoot stay strong, wish i could help you but i not sre if it be wise :D Caring16 (talk) 01:46, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Long time Goodbye Well this is kind of awkward since we kind of drifted apart and I'm unsure if we're still as close as we once were, I already know that sadly me and Cres are drifting apart due to rough times and such, I really don't want it to happen but one cannot fight reality so I'm just leaving this message to checkup on you and to sadly say Goodbye since based on what I'm seeing these past few months it's been long coming, While I don't wanna say goodbye it can't be helped we rarely talk, hang or just spend time together anymore these years have been great and I'll never forget them and hopefully this is just me being silly and we can laught about this moment 7 years from now but... I'm rambling here anyways Bro, I miss you and so do Gabby and Kelly and Even Sav we all hope your doing good and not bringing yourself to down and stuff we're here for you if that still means anything to you. Anyways Mike keep your head up and I Love you (no Homo xD) Bro so until next we meet This is Goodbye --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 00:02, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Stubborn Like you said we're both stubborn and I really don't want this to be goodbye but it's how i feel things are heading sadly.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 03:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I Have I feel this is a topic that must be discussed up and personal.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 03:21, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Confused I'm Really confused here as to why you feel that I don't want to hear from you because I already told you I got over what happned and moved past It, But I'll answer yor Questions 1) Reguarding my Character's that choice is yours wither you keep them or delete them is up to you, seeing as it's your work you decide I'm fine either way. If you Keep them I 100% believe you'd do them justice with how you portay them and if you delete them then that's fine as well. 2) The matter of the Games Sav said she didn't mean erase you all from the account, It was a mistake as he forgot that one cannot share an account with muliple people, but that is neither here nor there, Feel free to delete what you want I don't really care (don't mean that in a harsh way I mean as it's your system do as you please) and my account is no longer your main hence why all the games are inacceable, so feel free do you as you please if you still want to play any of the games from my account Sav said she doesnt mind you re-using the account, If not then please feel free to go about whatever makes you happy. Again I'm rather baffled about how you feel reguarding the situation, while I was indeed upset at the time I learned lon ago holding grudges and petty anger is not something one should be doing. The only reason I stated that we might not speak again is due to the lack of communication between us lately while I'm 50% at fault for not activly trying to keep in tabs, This path is still a twoway road. While we can make excuses Like you feeling down and becoming at bit distraught with the world things That I can understand and fully respect and me being swarmed with how much my life is changing with the new Baby and beinf stabbed, We can still try to check up every now and then but i'm rambling I hope that answers your Questions Wave. Please try and take it easy and don't over stress yourself because even if we aren't as close as we used to be something im truly sadden by, I still love and care for you seeing as you ARE my brother reguardless of blood and stuff...........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 04:01, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Family Update In case you haven't heard Savy (that's her new nickname) is having a boy (whom we namend Christopher Micheal Sean Stamp or Chris for short after You, Cres and Chris) and today we went and got the ultrasound and he's super healthy and looking good I'll share the ultrasound picture after Savy is done showing the world lol. --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:56, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Happy June first, hope you get pizza for supper Caring16 (talk) 06:00, June 1, 2017 (UTC) regarding your post on the blog 7/8 hours ago, you hit the nail there, though i hate that your struggling with your feelings, however I am a message away most of the time. since everything is now over, don't be shocked if you see a fox girl on your chat. miss chatting with you and poking at ya. anyway umm not sure what else to put, but I love you and hope to chat or message again soon, oh this is caring by the way on iPad and stressful to find the sub thing sorry Mah you know it goes more then anyone, thoughts and wondering what is real and what isn't, while also starting to doubt yourself. Anyway Sarah done mostly the same thing, though we had a long busy weekend funish I think. Anyway chat with u sometime, it's 2:40 for me though I think u left that message only 10 minutes ago or something, on iPad again sorry bout that, hope your getting pizza sometime soon, I have a way to get a free large pizza when I want. Not sure if I gonna use it or a card which gives me a free medium one topping one, anyhoot chat ya later Just wanted to add that u can't find me mahahahahaha also both posts are from me your evil sister caring. Just Gonna leave this here Wotcher Bro, Just checking up on you since I haven't heard from you in a while, Wanted to see how you been and stuff. --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 03:10, June 17, 2017 (UTC) I'm glad to see that your skin much better than our last conversation I wish I could Say the same for me but that's neither here nor there anywho I'm Happy to see your trying to make your first steps into the workforce and I wish you great luck on your adventures. I'm also glad to see you and Cres spend time togeather and keeping each other happy just hearing that warms my heart and makes me feel a bit better.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 04:02, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Well if we was on at the same time we could be doing more then messages, though I guess life has been throwing grapefruit at us this past month so yea dragging ones feet since nothing else seems to being going right, in other news I got no tv but I think it's a good thing really, it means more wii and play station time, if I'd ya know took the time to figure out what game I wanna play, man I miss u, I know I message u and I know u gots to live life how u need to at this point. But yea. I guess since reconnecting it's just been umm hmm I not sure. I guess I'm tired is all. Anyway hope sometime soon you get to have that pizza, demand a party something. On that note I think we might have some Sunday, though I not sure since Sarah is working, she eats at work at times so I never know what she does. Anyway I gonna head off, glad to see jack is alive, love u ..... caring just thought of something, however don't wanna point it out to the world, so when you got time mind coming to your chat please kind sir, ty00:15, July 3, 2017 (UTC)Caring16 (talk) It's all good it's nothing huge, though not sure what time zone ur in, I forget, anyway will try being on around 9ish CST. Caring16 (talk) 21:57, July 3, 2017 (UTC) sorry was gone allot, went and watched fireworks then had some car trouble again, starting to question that car, anyhoot happy forth, hope you had a safe happy fun one, glad you and Cesc is spending time with one another. hope to chat sometime this week, though its nothing important will try to remember what i wanted to tell you, then again i have a better chance at catching a cold then that, though i don't want a cold. anyhoot. gonna get off since it's now at this time 12:40 am cst. though if i am right it'd say i sent this at 6:40 am. i think this wikia is egland time more or less. or that's how it seems to me to be, anyway ttwl. love ya Caring16 (talk) 05:40, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Greetings and a Wotcher Greetings and a Wonderful Wotcher to you My esteemed beloved Elder Brother, I am writing this message in hopes of hearing from you as it has been not so long yet long enough since our last conversation, I hope thy arth well and enjoying the bleesful heat of summer. --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 21:40, July 8, 2017 (UTC) well umm hi, hope your week is umm good i think, anyway umm talk to you laterCaring16 (talk) 21:43, July 21, 2017 (UTC) wow now that's an awesome week, sorry to hear you got burned, but guess that's the price one pays when eating hot pizza, oh it's his birthday tomorrow, happy birthday Cers, hope you all have a wonderful love filled day and the coming up week. i'm doing good. have an awesome rest of the weekend :D 22:00, July 22, 2017 (UTC)Caring16 (talk) Heya Tell Cres I said happy Belated birthday. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 02:26, July 27, 2017 (UTC) here you go for your clay clay fruit, sorry the other one sucks so bad, guess it was before i really knew that Devil Fruits only had swirls on them. anyway again sorry about the other picture i am sorry for adding that picture here, i am also sorry for seeing the comments posted on the clay clay fruit on ship, i am also very sorry for upsetting you, it was not my idea, i hope you are having a wonderful month and have a great rest of the year, Caring16 (talk) 03:54, August 25, 2017 (UTC) I guess that makes sense, though if you want you can change the picture, it wouldn't bother me at all. that's your choice, you have the right to do what you want, just wanted to give you another picture if you decided to switch it. Caring16 (talk) 01:15, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Ultimate World Red Is One Piece: Ultimate World Red A multiplayer game as in we can play togeather ?--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 13:19, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I see thanks for the response it has been bugging me ever since I found out UWR was available of PS4 anyways thanks again --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 02:32, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Same bro it really is good to hear from you again if brings nothing but joy and nostalgia to my heart --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 01:31, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Building a new Bridge So I realize that I haven’t really been trying to reach out to you and Cres as of late which is kind of sad seeing as I’m trying to distance my self for no reason --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 20:24, September 30, 2017 (UTC) I’m glad to see it’s only me who feels that their has been a distance between us and whenever your free to hang so am I, as for my Stab wound it’s fully healed it left behind a slight scar but I think it’s a cool addition to my body so no worries there--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 21:30, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello Slightly worried Is everything alright with Cres, I’ve been messaging him and haven’t had a reply in quiet a while at first I disregarded it as him being busy but now I'm starting to get worried. --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:40, October 7, 2017 (UTC) A few ideas Yo Yo, Brotaku here. Could ya jump on Discord? I wanna share a few WH Fanon ideas I had with you. ~~ Brotaku ~~ Good Evening...Errr Night My dear Brother Sup Wave, Just dropping by to show some Love and check up on ya seeing as I have been to busy lately to do so--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 01:07, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Broskies Sorry I couldnt reply to your messages earlier I went out with a group of friends and family to paintballing and stuff anyways it’s always good to hear that I’m in your thoughts and Thank the both of you for taking time out of your busy day to wish me a happy birthday --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 17:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) OpRp Hey Bro so before anyone could get to you about it but i'm not sure how to go about it since it is kinda a Spoiler from a later Op chapter.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 23:58, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Wait NVM I see it was already brought up lol --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 23:59, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Usual Checkup Hey Bro just doing my usual check up as I haven’t heard from you directly since last week, how’s things I hope all is well and that your fighting this stupid storm as well.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 21:32, May 16, 2018 (UTC) No Worries No Worries Brosky I understand life is busy anyways I'm sorry to hear about what's going on with you but i'm glad that we'd be able to play games together again soon sorry if this is short but i'm babysitting Chris since he's sick--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:42, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Help I need help on the user wiki I`m starting, which I`m making for my content. I came to ask for your help regarding coding my new wiki. *Switch Template (switch, 2 and 3) *Character Template (I only need one) *Quote Template (color customizable please!) *Weapons Template *Story Template Sorry if I`m asking too much! https://12-zodiacal-temples.fandom.com/?wiki-welcome=1 Ash Witherspoon (talk) 20:16, September 19, 2019 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon